Naruto and the Green Masked Shinobi pt1
by Narutoschick15
Summary: This is a story about naruto meeting a shinobi and well you can read it to find out the rest smiles hope you like please review to tell me what you think.


Naruto and the Green Masked Shinobi

**Summary**:Naruto meets Shinobi and fights him and stuff cant, tell you cause it will give everything away just read.

**Rated: **Teen for language

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but in my mind its all mine!

Long ago, about 15 years their was a great assassin among the mist of the hidden Village of Mist. It was a woman about in her late twenties early thirties. She killed about 15 of the village's greatest Shinobi but the thing was she was about 7 months pregnant when she did all of this. But one night the village of the mist decided that this couldn't go on much longer, so they set a trap for this mysterious woman and caught her. When imprisoned they let her have her baby before torturing and hanging her. She had a baby girl named Mitsui Bree. The village gave her to woman named Kitano Yatshi, she was about 19 when she received Bree. She loved Bree and watched Bree grow into a beautiful girl.

Present time:

Bree was on her way to the academy when some kids came and pushed her down.

"You don't belong here, why don't you just go home where you belong!" yelled the kid who pushed Bree to the ground.

"Yeah!" yelled all the kids pointing their fingers towards Bree.

Bree got to her feet and look towards the kids with a hateful look.

"I don't have to deal with your foolish bullshit!" yelled Bree running back home.

"Yatshi, why do they call me different and tell me I don't belong?"

"Bree, they...they just dont understand..." replied Yatshi.

"Understand what Yatshi, I am normal and I didnt do anything to them...did I?"

"No, darling they just dont know, anything."

Bree fustrated and angry "What is their to know! What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing" said Yatshi in a quiet and calm voice.

Bree banged her hand on the table and said "You lying, Damn it I'm old enough now dont you think?"

Yatshi nodded.

"You are old enough."

Yatshi told Bree all abouther mother and what had happened.

"So you are telling me I living in the very same village that murdered my mother!"

"No, Bree don't look at it like that."

Bree ignored Yatshi's words and went to her room to get the green mask she had gotten for her birthday and a sword.

"Bree, where are you going?"

Bree just looked at Yatshi for a second then said "To destroy, this piece of shit village."

"No, Bree, don't its not worth it!"

"Who can kill me with all the forbidden techniques you have taught me."

Yatshi with an astonished look on her face said "But...Bree I only taught you those in case you had to use them in a life or death situation."

"Well this is a situation but its not life threating, well not for me anyways."

With those words Bree walked towards the door, but Yatshi was in the way.

"Move Yatshi im not going to kill you."

"Well you will have to, to get past me." Said Yatshi staring Bree in the face.

Bree just shook her head and hit Yatshi in neck, she went falling to the floor.

Once Bree was out of the house she grabbed a stick and lit it on fire after killing almost everyone in the villageBree lit it on fire and left.

Six months after the burning of the Mist Village, Bree wondered around in many areas killing and attacking all ninjas who either challenged her or, was just walking. She stole for them and took most of their clothing for usage. Everyone came to call her the Green Masked Shinobi, they thought she was a guy because she wore her hair up and wore mens clothing. Bree had long, long black hair, green sparkling eyes, and some say the face of an angel. Bree was travling along one day as she often does when she came to a rather peaceful looking village with many leafs.Bree thought wow what apeaceful village tobadI am going to destroy it. She was just about to jump out of the tree in which she was hiding in, when she heard a voice shout "Naruto! Come back here."

"Kakashi, Bree heard the voice reply back. What is it?"

"Naruto, there has been rumors of a Shinobi here so be on a look out."

"But Kakashi, what about training?"

"Were going to have to start training tomorrow."

"Aw, man, Naruto whined, ok."

Bree sighed and said "I will just have to kill them and get it over with."

Bree jumped out of the tree and rushed for Naruto, she stabbed him the back only to hear, POOF!

Oh shit thought Bree.

"Behind you" she heard a voice say.

Bree turned around to try to hit the kid but again he dodgedher move.

"So, your the shinobi" she heard his voice once again, "and you fell for that, what an idiot."

Bree just smiled and rushed at Naruto with a kunai then stabbing him in the leg.

Naruto heard a whisper say "golden mist no justu!"

Mist stared rising, it was about as thick as a door.

Naruto started coughing.

"Why don't you come out and fight me" said naruto barely able to breathe.

"Ok" he heard a voice right in front of him.

Again he heard Bree's voice whisper "Di' Serpent no justu."

Unable to react a giant water serpent came fling at Naruto, hitting him in the stomach and knocking that wind out of him.

Naruto flew about 10 feet. Bree quickly went up to him, punching him in the same spot he had just got him in. Blood came fling out of his mouth. Just then Bree bent down and whispered into Naruto's ear "Why don't you get up and fight me" and with those words a fist came fling up hiting Bree in the face. Naruto hit Bree with such force she flew over and hit the tree that Kakashi was watching from. Bree sat up to see that her mist justu began to clear up and across the distance she could see Naruto standing there. From the expression on his face he was ready to fight seriously.

"I'm going to beat you, I wont stop here because I Uzumaki Naruto have a dream to become hokage and become known through out all of the lands."

Bree with blood dripping from her mouth, she laughed.

"Dream huh? Hokage, and known throught all the lands. Ha, thats giberish."said Bree.

"What are you so cold hearted that you have never had a dream?" asked Naruto.

"Dreams are only for stupid little kids." replied Bree.

"I'm not a little kid norstupid." Naruto said angry.

Naruto came rushing at Bree, Bree dodged Naruto punching him in the stomach once again.

"Why don't you just give up, its not use."

"Because I have a dream to pursue unlike you."

This angered Bree "and what do you know about me?"

Bree began some movement with her hands like she was getting ready to preform a justu.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw Bree's hand movement, he quickly went behind her knocking her out.

Thats the end of the first one please post a review if you liked it Thanks!


End file.
